


The last fight

by krikr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Violence, not a smut srp for once, one of them die at the end, they fight and try to kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikr/pseuds/krikr
Summary: Reaper managed to infiltrate Overwatch's HQ, and doesn't intent to leave until everyone is dead. He'll start with his old friend, Jack.





	

Jack was finally falling asleep when he heard something heavy falling outisde his room. He got up and grabbed his rifle, cautionly walking toward his door, putting his ear against it.

Gabriel sighed, finishing off one of the several Overwatch soldiers he had slaughtered in the break room. "Onto bigger fish." He chuckled darkly, wandering towards the door

Jack opened the door violently and immediately shot at the wraith.

Gabriel staggered back, clutching his arm where he was tagged by the soldier "Ngh! Bad choice, Jack..." He coughed after diving behind an upturned table

"Indeed, I should have aimed for that stupid mask of yours." He answered, eyes on the table, walking closer to it

"There's a reason you need your eyepiece to aim properly, blondie." He rolled out from behind the table, opening firing on Jack.

Jack flinched and moved back, firing his rockets as he dropped a biotic field, firing continuously. "At least I didn't need to be brought back from the dead."

Gabriel dissipated into smoke, allowigntje rockets to pass through him, before re-assembling at another corner of the room, continuing to shoot. "Both of us died that day, at least somewhat."

"Not denying that." He moved back into his room to avoid the shots. "Just saying you looked a lot worse than me." He scoffed. "Really like your new getup, I'm sure it's really successful among emo teens."

Gabriel groaned a little "Sombra. Lights." He grunted into his earpiece, only to have the hacker shut off the interior lights to this section of the base. Gabriel continued his assault on Jack. "You're all talk, Morrison."

"Like you're better." He laughed, his visor letting him the faint shapes of his surrounding and his enemy. "I'm sure even Angela could have done a better job of hunting us down and killing us."

"Don't worry, she'll die like the rest of you. Maybe even worse." He grumbled, never actually used to talking so much during a fight.

Jack fell silent for a few seconds, grabbing the nearest object, a book, and throwing him at him to destabilize him, then firing from where the voice came.

"Ngh!" He crossed his arms over his chest to block the incoming object, only grunting louder as shots pierced his body. "Agh!" He took cover as best he could around a corner, trying to find a way to get closer.

"You know, all your tamper tantrum is doing is proving everyone how much of a child you are." He walked carefully, grabbing another object to throw as he kept his distance.

Reaper played along, shotguns were more effective at close range after all. "Like you're better." He copied.

"I didin't decided to kill everyone because I didn't get a promotion." He snarked.

"I didn't decide to waltz into someone else's home, ruin their family. It's your fault for joining, idiot."

"You're the only one who had a problem with it, if I recall. And your 'family'? Is this why you're killing them now?"

"Not my family anymore." He shrugged, waiting for Jack to come closer before jolting out, firing at the soldier

Jack threw the object at one of the shotgun, knocking it out of his hands before taking the shot of the other, falling backward, bleeding, thankful his armored jacket had stopped most of the impact as he fired again, panting heavily. "Do you realize how pathetic you are? How ridiculous?"

Gabriel snarled as his guns hit the floor, deciding to leave them in the dust. "Says the one on the ground..." He dissipated again, appearing normally beside Jack, his foot moving to the other's ankle.

He hissed in pain, sweeping him off his feet before lunging at him, firing his rifle point blank. "I was talking about your ridiculously emo getup and all of this just being a deseperate cry for attention."

He just laughed as he hit the floor, the bullets piercing his chest. He lay there bleading, chuckling darkly. "You've gotten better, Jack. But what makes you think I'd want your attention?"

"Not mine. The world's." He continued shooting until his gun was empty. "Would a shiny medal or two plus a speech about how brave you were during the Crisis have prevented you from going traitor?" He moved back, his breathing heavier.

Gabriel spluttered, backing up to sit against the wall behind him. He removed his mask, his scarred, brutalised face on display. "We can't all be superhero's Jack. Forgive me for being jealous."

Jack paused for a moment. "Seeing as you're trying to kill us all and bring chaos to the world just because of that, I won't." He got up, grabbing him by the collar. "Seeing as you won't stop until we're all dead, I hqve to kill you again and pray it sticks, this time."

"You can't kill a dead man, Morrison..." He winced as he was yanked forth into Jack's grip, smoke spiralling off of his body as the lights flickered on.

"Won't stop me from trying." He growled. "I could always ask Angela to undo whatever the fuck she did to you."

"Did she finally own up to it huh?" He smirked "That witch denyed everything the first time around, did you have to fuck it out of her?" He continued "I hear that usually works, or was that Amari..." He murmured, trying to push Jack's buttons as best as possible

He inhaled sharply, trying to keep his calm. "Just asked her if she had any idea about why a guy I killed came back as a wraith to murder me. Now shut up." He tapped his radio. "Yes, Winston. Got a problem. Reaper's here and his hacker friend probably isn't far. Tell Angela to come, quickly."

Gabriel grunted, he didn't have enough energy to form another gun, at least not not yet. "Give me my mask at least Morrison. Let me have some honour in capture..." He could evaporate and find an exit if need be, but Gabe decided to wait it out. Maybe kill more than one of them once his energy returned...

"Didn't know you had some left." He threw the mask on his lap, waiting for Angela to come.

Gabe put his mask back on, watching Jack through narrowed eyes. "How does it feel to have two coats of my blood on your hands now?" He sighed, resting his head against the wall, nodding towards Jack's red stained fist.

"Not as good as having you dead for good." He snarled, turning toward Angela as he heard her come. "Okay, Angela. Can you make it so that I can kill him for good?" She looked aback at the scene before her. °I...I think I can, but... are you sure it's...° "Angela, he brought the whole organization down and tried to kill us all. Multiple times." °I know, but...°

"Put me down like a dog, is that right, Morrison?" He growled right back as the two spoke, the claws of his gloves scraping the floor as he bawled fists. "Angela wouldn't be much of a doctor if she let you kill me like that, Hm?" He tilted his head, smirking under the mask as he attempted getting under Ziegler's skin.

She looked coldly at him, yet hesitation visible in her eyes. °I wouldn't be much of a doctor if I let you run around like that killing everyone either.° She turned toward Jack. °Just... grab him and bring him in my lab, I'll see what I can do.°

"She said that the first time~ She can't do shit!" Gabriel wasn't in his usual mindset, he wanted to slaughter the pair there and then. If he only wasn't bleeding...

°And I've perfected my tech since then.° "Besides, I only need you alive long enough to put a clip in your head, so I don't care if it doesn't hold for long." Jack grabbed his collar again and, half dragging, half carrying him, followed Angela to her lab.

Gabriel barely put up a fight, he almost wanted Jack to kill him, just not in such a pathetic way. "Your tech's the same as always you moron.." He mumbled, before beginning to blurt out orders in Spanish. His mask was on, meaning comms had returned. He just hoped neither of them could speak the language.

The two looked at each others, tensing. Jack could make out a few words, but nothing clear. He grabbed the mask, pulling it off. "Shit, there's a comm in it." °So..?° "So we need to hurry before whoever he was talking to do whatever he was asking them to." The were to the medical ward and Jack threw the examination table while Angela grabbed a much bigger version of what was in her staff, pointing it at him and pressing a button.

Gabriel groaned as the beam hit him, his wounds were healing thanks to the ray. The smoke that was oozing from his body began to fade, and one shotgun formed in his hand. For the first time in years, the pain faded away, making him gasp as other sensations assaulted his senses, the gun falling from his hand.

Without saying anything, Jack pressed the barrel of his rifle against his former friend's head and pulled the trigger.

Angela turned her machine off after a few minutes were passed, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"How do you feel?" she asked gently.

"Fine. This... this is just ending what I tried to do years ago." he ansered, voice hoarse, looking as the corpse disappeared into smoke.

"You want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Please."


End file.
